


WHITEOUT

by mudach (Medoch)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Angst, Drama, Other, Platonic Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 15:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medoch/pseuds/mudach
Summary: научи меня слышать хоть что-нибудь в белом шуме





	WHITEOUT

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knightelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightelly/gifts).



> я уже давно не в фандоме но мне надо было закрыть гештальт  
> так что не удивляйтесь обрывочности и оосу (из-за которых я собсна и пощу это с мудача а не медоча)

всё начинается в первых числах ноября. на транспортёр, в котором сайко везут в очередной город с очередными проблемами, нападает местная шайка, судя по комментариям попутчиков, наспех собранная из детишек со способностями, близкими к нулевой границе. транспортёр останавливается и низко гудит, со стороны водительских кресел слышатся копошение и шум. двое солдат-надзирателей нервно теребят в руках дробовики; сайко смотрит на них из-под полуприкрытых век и переводит взгляд на металлический потолок. она дёргает пальцами - и два ствола утыкаются ей в бок. машина дёргается и глохнет; свет гаснет, но страх на лицах солдатишек различим даже в кромешной темноте.

сверху что-то хрустит, а потом жужжит, как здоровенная муха. задние двери распахиваются, но за ними тоже растекается кромешная темнота. сайко смотрит туда, не моргая, и замечает блик - через секунду он разрастается, прожекторным светом вырезая из теней силуэт человека. хлоп - и дула дробовиков больше не смотрят в бок сайко. хотя стрелять солдатишки всё равно боятся: никогда не знаешь, может ли сила вон того разбойника с большой дороги вернуть тебе выпущенную серебряную дробь.

в тишине раздаются вопросы, сказанные испуганными голосами. сайко чувствует напряжение и страх кожей, видит его насквозь в шаблонных «выходи» и «сдавайся». иначе мы откроем огонь, угрожают солдатишки, но сайко видит, как дрожат их ладони.

силуэт поднимает руку. воздух вдруг начинает казаться ужасно лёгким, таким лёгким, что от вдохов кружится голова. сайко задерживает дыхание и с силой дёргает руками в попытке освободиться от наручников. металлическая балка, к которой она привязана, скрипит, но не подаётся. один из солдатишек оборачивается.

\- не дёргайся.

сайко смотрит на него исподлобья. взгляд, направленный на неё - это взгляд человека на животное, которое скоро заколют и сожрут. на хайсе смотрели так же. он терпел - и посмотрите, где он сейчас. свинцовый гроб, могила глубиной в четыре сотни метров. ни надгробия, ни имени в базе данных. сайко не горит желанием повторять библейский сюжет и быть пушечным мясом. ей хочется обратно домой, в штаб-квартиру, к простой тренировочной работе с туповатыми лабораторными крысами последних поколений. к любимому пледу, какао с зефирками и старым играм.

\- эй, - звучит с улицы. голос незнакомый, но приятный - в нём нет страха, пренебрежения или жалости. - он прав. просто подожди.

когда сайко делает второй за две минуты крохотный вдох, её надзиратели падают замертво, как игрушечные пластиковые солдатики. силуэт шагает ближе, протягивает руку, на ходу снимая перчатку - у него обычные человеческие руки, кожа на них светлая, почти перламутровая, вязь татуировки торчит из-под чёрного рукава. ладонь касается балки - сталь темнеет, трескается, из-под трещин появляется рыжее - ржавчина. несколько секунд - и балка рассыпается в труху. сайко смотрит на наручники, но незнакомец за пару секунд разрушает и их.

он шагает из транспортёра куда-то в свет и снова становится силуэтом. сайко щурится - она ненавидит светлые помещения и открытые пространства - но тоже шагает наружу. позади слышится свист, словно от продырявленного газового баллона.

сайко вдыхает сырой, пронизанный взвесью тумана воздух - пахнет железом, бензином, кровью, палёным пластиком и горелым хлопком. ещё немного - порохом. ещё совсем чуть-чуть - паршивым кофе. 

транспортёр позади взлетает на воздух. сайко почти сносит взрывной волной; пытаясь удержать равновесие, она шагает вперёд и утыкается носом в спину вытащившего её человека. его куртка воняет паршивым кофе, а ещё - порохом, а ещё - чем-то раздражающе-сладким, вроде гвоздики. от хайсе тоже вечно воняло гвоздикой и кофе. сайко морщится.

\- о, - он оборачивается, хватая её под руки, как котёнка, - прости!

свет гаснет. сайко открывает глаза и всматривается в темноту перед собой. чужая ладонь в перчатке хватает её за запястье и тянет куда-то вглубь городских руин. это место не так далеко от центра - впереди контрастируют с начинающим светлеть небом размытые туманом, но всё ещё заметные высотки.

\- ты ведь йонебаяши, да? меня зовут ширазу гинши!

ширазу гинши - яркое пятно в покрытых пеплом руинах внешнего городского кольца; похоже на ржавчину, выглядывающую из-под серой краски. туман размывает его образ, как вода - акварель по бумаге; сайко щурится, окидывая взглядом бритый затылок, красный воротник куртки, широкие плечи и безвкусный принт в виде корявых крылышек на спине. ширазу тащит её глубже в руины, покрытые слоем пепла, грязного снега и пыли, пробирается по узким заячьим тропинкам, вытоптанным в сугробах, беспечно насвистывает мелодию из аниме, знакомую до зубовного скрежета. сайко лениво бредёт за ним, ощущая себя почти голой без вечных оков и стволов, уставленных в спину. никто не смотрит на неё в перекрестье прицела, и от этого становится немного не по себе.

сайко не особенно нравится свобода.  
ей было неплохо взаперти, внутри городских стен, внутри тренировочного зала - до тех пор, пока большие дядюшки из CCG не решили, что полезнее будет бросить её на поле боя.

пейзаж вокруг сплошь состоит из оттенков серого. сайко лениво думает о том, что с ней будет дальше. возвращаться нет смысла, потому что снова становиться пушечным мясом - затея так себе. ширазу кажется дружелюбным (хотя они все кажутся дружелюбными, если хотят заставить её что-то делать) и достаточно слабым. можно будет убить его и сбежать, думает сайко. ополчение будет только радо ещё одному бойцу, даже если этот боец запросит верхнюю койку в казарме, сладости каждый день и неограниченный доступ в сеть. нужно только найти его, это ополчение.

ширазу останавливается возле маяка. сайко уже видела такие: сооружённые из остовов уцелевших многоэтажек, с прожекторами на крышах, маяки служили своеобразными отметками в японии, которую едва ли не по вершину фудзи засыпало снегом и пеплом. этот маяк ничем не отличается от других - выцветшие граффити на стенах, прожектор далеко вверху, тусклый свет в паре окон. ширазу оборачивается и снова расплывается в улыбке. говорит:  
\- мы на месте.

говорит:  
\- добро пожаловать в ополчение.

говорит:  
\- надеюсь, сассан был прав, и ты не побежишь сдавать нас голубям.

сайко стоит достаточно близко к нему, чтобы разглядеть болтающиеся на шее жетоны. их не два, а четыре - на двух разных чёрных шнурках.

объект 44744  
ширазу гинши  
А/+920/

сайко кивает сама себе. первые два жетона, подёрнутые ржавчиной, принадлежат ширазу. судя по ним, он тоже побывал в исследовательской лаборатории при CCG.

объект 211  
ширазу хару  
AB/-448

он дёргается и прячет жетоны под майку. сайко пожимает плечами, раздумывая: мать? сестра? жена? номер на металлической пластинке короткий - такие, вроде как, давали первым трём сотням образцов. пытаясь вспомнить собственный номер, сайко расстёгивает воротник пальто и снимает жетоны с шеи. нагретые теплом тела, они тут же покрываются инеем.

объект 115863582  
йонебаяши сайко  
B/-1162

сайко стискивает замёрзшие пальцы - металл хрустит, сминаясь, ломается спрятанный внутри маячок - и выкидывает жетоны в снег. говорит:  
\- надеюсь, у вас есть сладости, интернет и тёплые одеяла.

ширазу смеётся, треплет её по волосам, не заботясь о личном пространстве, а потом шагает прямиком в стену, как гарри поттер на платформу девять и три четверти. стена рябит, прерывается помехами и белым шумом - точь-в-точь экран раритетного телека из музея в токио. сайко шагает следом, морщится, когда свет, исходящий из ниоткуда, достигает её глаз, и снова утыкается ширазу в спину. тот тащит её по коридорам, а потом по лестницам - вниз этажей на девять или даже больше, пока сайко пытается сообразить, как всё это огромное пространство вокруг неё вообще появилось. коридоры, лестницы и перекрытия не похожи ни на бомбоубежище, ни на метро.

когда ширазу останавливается, сайко перестаёт понимать, где находится. планы этажей и расположения лестниц в её голове сливаются в мешанину цветных пятен, а затем, когда она понимает, рядом с кем находится, в белый шум. ширазу улыбается и отходит к стене. говорит:  
\- добро пожаловать. их ты, наверное, уже знаешь.

мёртвый сасаки хайсе хлопает её по плечу и улыбается (это определённо не добрая улыбка того маман, которого она знала). мёртвый урие куки надменно фыркает, крутя в руках зажигалку. мёртвый арима кишо призраком стоит в углу комнаты и пялится сквозь сайко прямиком ей в душу.

местная шайка? ополчение? сайко нервно фыркает.  
это грёбаный парад мертвецов.

*  
они оказываются лучше, чем сайко думала изначально. они выделяют ей отдельную отапливаемую комнату, светлую и тихую, торжественно вручают psp, какао с зефирками и несколько странного вида дынных булочек, сделанных, вероятно, из реплицированных ингредиентов. сайко смотрит на всё это, заворачиваясь в тяжёлое допотопное одеяло, и думает, что это неплохо, даже если где-то среди подарков, улыбок и обещаний её не трогать затерялся подвох. она говорит маман, что не собирается выходить наружу (снаружи холодно, светло и серо, воняет гарью, палёным пластиком и болезнью; если постараться, можно почувствовать, как под слоями стоптанного и слежавшегося снега не могут разложиться тысячи трупов), и маман равнодушно кивает в ответ.

от сасаки хайсе в нём - только запах паршивого кофе и вонь гвоздики.  
сайко видит разницу, несмотря на то, что она тоньше бумажного листа.

в подземных коридорах людей больше, чем кажется на первый взгляд. сайко чует их, и некоторые запахи кажутся ей знакомыми: это её бывшие соседи по правому крылу лаборатории или её бывшие глупенькие кохаи, сорвавшиеся с цепи CCG. кто-то оставляет еду у сайко под дверью. кто-то приносит ей чистые вещи и забирает грязные. кто-то накрывает её одеялом, когда она засыпает. от ткани доносится знакомый до зубовного скрежета пряный запах.

сайко силой выдёргивает себя из сна - в другое время маман ей не поймать, а расспросить всё-таки хочется. она открывает глаза и натыкается на яркое пятно в сумраке комнаты.

ширазу гинши.

\- ты, - говорит сайко.

голос у неё хриплый и сонный. ширазу улыбается, поправляя одеяло, и отвечает:  
\- я, - зная, что это был не вопрос.

потом он поворачивается, чтобы уйти. сайко бросает взгляд на крылья, которыми расписана, оказывается, не только его куртка, но и толстовка, и ловит ширазу за рукав. тянет обратно.

\- эй, шира... - она запинается, путаясь, и тщетно пытается вспомнить как его звали, - гин?

\- чего?

сайко фыркает - она не угадала с именем, но это, похоже, не так уж важно.

\- зачем я здесь?

ширагин хмурится почти незаметно - бровей у него, оказывается, совсем нет. сайко разглядывает его лицо, подмечая мелкие детали - память на лица у неё ни к чёрту, но всё же - родинку на ухе, затянувшийся прокол на щеке, почти незаметный шрам под глазом, - не то недавняя царапина, не то давнишняя рана - светло-рыжие ресницы; карие, почти янтарные глаза.

\- не пялься так, - ширазу отворачивается и снова расплывается в улыбке, больше напоминающей угрожающий оскал.

сайко не боится, потому что он был с ней предельно мягок - даже тогда, когда, казалось бы, не был ничем обязан. сайко не боится, потому что от него не несёт смертью за километр, в отличие от маман. сайко не боится, потому что знает: она сильнее.

\- что ополчению от меня нужно?

ширагин молчит пару секунд, а потом падает на кровать поверх одеяла и раскидывает руки. фыркает почти недовольно в серый, искромсанный трещинами потолок:  
\- понятия не имею! мы здесь все ничего не знаем, на самом деле.

он прикрывает глаза и улыбается. сайко смотрит на него несколько минут, но ничего не происходит. ей не становится неловко или жутко, как это было рядом с маман. ширагин не открывает глаза и не переходит к делу. слова не повисают в воздухе тяжёлым грузом. сайко чувствует себя немного странно - легко, словно облако сахарной ваты.

это первый раз, когда она засыпает в присутствии кого-то чужого.

*  
сайко привыкает к его присутствию так легко, словно он всю жизнь был с ней рядом, хотя всю жизнь рядом была разве что её тень. ширагин спит в её комнате чаще, чем в своей, и, засыпая, подчас выглядит так, словно идёт на казнь.

сайко не сразу узнаёт, что ему снятся кошмары. что он вытягивает руки, под тусклым неотключаемым светом светодиодной ленты кажущиеся серыми, как у трупа, и зовёт по имени девушку, чьё имя было на второй паре жетонов. сайко легко запомнила число, - двести одиннадцать - но не сразу выучила имя.

\- хару, - зовёт ширагин, и в это имя он вкладывает столько боли, сколько сайко не слышала никогда.

она будит его - это ни разу не её дело, но привычка платить по счетам управляет ею, словно куклой на ниточках. ширагин хватается за воздух дрожащими руками в тонких перчатках, нашаривает ладони сайко, но тут же отдёргивает пальцы, едва её заметив. смотрит с испугом - словно боится заразиться. обидно.

\- извини, - хрипит ширагин.

он опускает взгляд на свои руки и вздыхает, выравнивая сбившееся дыхание. стискивает в кулаке жетоны, болтающиеся на шее. сайко отворачивается и молчит. тишина мигом становится неловкой, воздух - густым, как мазут, пространство вокруг - слишком тесным. сайко чувствует себя неуютно, так, словно её заперли, хотя дверь наружу не заперта. 

вся эта база говорит ей что-то вроде «ты можешь уйти в любой момент».  
временами сайко воспринимает это как «свали отсюда на хуй».

\- извини, - повторяет ширагин, - я не хотел тебя обидеть.

сайко вздрагивает.

\- я не обижена.

он расплывается в улыбке, перестаёт хмуриться и придвигается ближе, чем позволяет личное пространство среднестатистического человека, застрявшего на стороне живых в разгар ядерной зимы. сайко хочет отодвинуться, но натыкается на стену.

\- правда? - спрашивает ширагин, - тогда хорошо!

оскал его делается ещё шире. он щурит глаза, но сайко успевает заметить проблеск горечи на дне чужих зрачков. она опускает взгляд на его руки, одетые в перчатки. думает: куки тоже носил перчатки, - носит, поправляет сама себя - но это потому, что его прикосновения убивают.

\- почему ты носишь их? - спрашивает сайко, кивая на перчатки и всё-таки отодвигаясь подальше. - люди же не умирают от твоих прикосновений.

\- а, - ширагин отворачивается и прикрывает глаза; в глубине его зрачков поднимает голову раненое животное и скулит на высокой ноте - сайко слышит, и у неё от этого звука нутро дребезжит, как тонкое стекло. - просто так. привык.

\- тогда сними их, - говорит сайко, - пожалуйста.

и чует его страх.

ширагин снимает перчатки ужасно медленно. пальцы у него подрагивают; светлая кожа на ладонях ровная, без единого шрама, сайко подмечает это только сейчас. из-под рукава влезает на запястье чёрный контур татуировки.

\- спасибо.

ширагин улыбается и нервно пожимает плечами.

\- это всего лишь перчатки.

это всего лишь твоё доверие, думает сайко, но ни слова не говорит.

*  
куки приходит спустя несколько недель. это куки, так что надеяться на хорошее отношение не приходится. сайко смотрит на него снизу вверх и не замечает никаких изменений - каким был, таким и остался. убийца, одержимый количеством своих жертв. парень вечно себе на уме. почему он вообще ушёл из CCG? 

она щурится на него из-под одеяла и не спешит вставать. тянет носом: от куки привычно воняет скипидаром, краской и какой-то химической дрянью. ещё совсем немного - нормальный человек не учует, наверное - приторно-сладким смрадом гнилой плоти.

\- чего надо?

куки бросает ей планшет. в CCG он кидался ими точно так же. ничего не изменилось, недовольно замечает сайко. её всё ещё используют, да?

\- задание, - коротко говорит он.

\- не пойду, - в похожем тоне отвечает сайко.

куки недовольно щурится, но молчит. она прикидывает, насколько он быстрее (потому что она всё ещё сильнее), косится на яркий экран планшета, читая информацию о базе голубей где-то в городе впереди, об лабораторных крысах, которых следует спасти, и каких-то важных медикаментах для первых образцов.

\- будь добра оплачивать своё проживание здесь, - шипит куки, - нахлебников ополчение не держит.

сайко различает в его словах что-то ещё. что-то вроде послания «я хочу тебе добра», плотно замазанного чёрной краской неприязни. она хмурится, вспоминая их последнюю встречу и его, как оказалось, не смерть, а простое будничное падение с одной из самых знаменитых уцелевших многоэтажек в обнимку с татарой. 

маяк самоубийц не просто так носил такое название, но куки не был самоубийцей. и героем тоже. сайко не знает, кем был куки. и кто он сейчас. и кем он будет потом.   
впрочем, ей наплевать.

\- там холодно, - говорит она, - мне лень. не хочу. не буду.

куки вздыхает. он не был тем, кто справлялся с ней в CCG. в CCG с ней справлялись более жёсткими методами, чем ополчение, по видимому, может предложить.

\- тебе дадут тёплую одежду. и оружие, возможно.

сайко фыркает. они оба прекрасно знают, что ей не нужно оружие. они оба прекрасно знают, что она и пальцем не шевельнёт, если цель не будет достаточно убедительна.

ширагин заглядывает в комнату как раз тогда, когда куки собирается уходить. улыбается, ерошит короткие волосы и приветственно машет ладонью. сайко замечает отсутствие перчаток и крошечную царапину на ладони.

\- привет! - говорит ширагин. - прогуляешься со мной?

в CCG у сайко получалось игнорировать угрозы, пытки и тысячи фальшивых «мы желаем тебе добра».  
но, оказывается, чтобы встать и идти ей всегда было достаточно одной улыбки.

*  
прогулка и правда оказывается просто прогулкой. сайко кутается в шарф (из настоящей шерсти!), который ширагин вытащил буквально из ниоткуда, щурится из-за обилия снега (всё вокруг белое, как будто она стоит на светодиодной ленте или на футбольном поле под светом прожекторов) и краем уха слушает трёп ширазу, обращая внимание скорее на интонации, нежели слова.

пару раз она спотыкается. пару раз спотыкается ширагин. сугробы вокруг ещё не утоптанные, и оттого непонятно, провалится ли снег под ногой, если перенести на неё весь вес. упав в очередной раз, сайко ложится на снег, раскинув руки, и смотрит в небо, на солнце, которое прячется где-то далеко-далеко вверху, почти полностью скрытое пеленой пепельных туч. ширагин падает рядом и улыбается.

он всегда улыбается. потому что дурак, спрашивает себя сайко, или потому что правда счастливый? на счастливого человека ширагин не тянет. ни один человек из всех, кого сайко видела, не тянет на счастливого человека. вокруг апокалипсис. под этими сугробами, на которых они лежат, якобы балуясь, в братской могиле лежат замёрзшие заживо люди. она так и говорит:  
\- под нами тысячи трупов.

улыбка ширагина гаснет на секунду, а потом снова возвращается на лицо.

\- ну и что? - спрашивает он, но за этим вопросом отчётливо слышен уже знакомый сайко вой, - это не мы, и не наши близкие. к тому же, - он запинается и молчит достаточно долго для того, чтобы можно было перевести тему, - к тому же, им легче, чем нам. они уже мертвы.

\- ты прав.

\- я всегда прав!

сайко валяется в снегу до тех пор, пока холод не забирается ей под куртку. вокруг тишина, - слышно только гул электричества глубоко под землёй и шелест ветра - и кажется, что нет совершенно ничего, только серо-белый фон, как грязноватый холст, на котором никто не рисовал.

\- эй, - говорит ширагин, когда сайко зевает, - не спи, замёрзнешь.

и потом, спустя ещё пару секунд тишины, добавляет:  
\- поможешь мне? ну, с заданием. урие сказал, что ты не пойдёшь, но вдруг.

сайко поворачивает голову, но сугроб перекрывает большую часть поля её зрения. от всего ширагина видно только острые колени и покрасневший от холода кончик носа. она садится, отряхиваясь, и вздыхает.

\- помогу.

даже если он дал ей возможность ответа, сайко знает, что на самом деле выбора нет.

*  
сайко прекрасно знает, что голуби, сражающиеся на передовой, делают это не по своей воле, и ей от этого ни холодно, ни жарко, в отличие от ширагина. ширагин - сердобольный и дружелюбный, как дворняга, которую всю жизнь подкармливали сосисками у подъезда. ему хочется вытащить из этого болота всех, кто в нём застрял, - и он не думает о том, что может утонуть сам.

сайко хватает его за запястье и выдёргивает из коридора в комнату, и мгновение спустя там, где он стоял только что, раздаётся автоматная очередь.

\- где, чёрт возьми, они берут патроны? - шуршит в наушнике незнакомый резкий голос. - вылезайте оттуда, ребят, разведгруппа забрала всё, что нужно.

сайко дёргает ширагина за воротник, и он оборачивается к ней; на лице - почти гротескная помесь отчаяния и надежды.

\- чего ты хочешь больше, - выдыхает сайко; он так близко, что она видит, как дрожат его светлые, почти прозрачные ресницы, - жить сам или чтобы жили они?

вместо ответа ширагин закрывает глаза, а когда открывает, в них нет ничего, только кромешная темнота зрачков и её мутное, искажённое отражение. он кивает, хватает сайко за руку, переплетая пальцы, срывается с места и бежит.

отступая, она по привычке пересчитывает убитых. их меньше, чем обычно, - и ей от этого немного легче, чем раньше. словно тяжёлый слой запёкшейся крови на её ладонях слегка осыпался. пошёл трещинами, как засохшая грязь или старая краска. повсюду пахнет железом, порохом, гнилой плотью и пылью, как в старой кладовке, где сдохло что-то живое. сайко морщится, спотыкается, уворачивается от пуль, убивает преследователей - кровь брызгами расцвечивает её куртку, причудливыми пятнами впитываясь в ткань.

ширагин волочит её по коридорам и лестницам не вниз, к выходу, а наверх. сайко слышит скрежет дверных петель, и в один миг всё вокруг неё становится слишком ярким после полумрака коридоров. она жмурится от рези в глазах, автоматически шагая туда, куда её тянут. ширагин говорит:  
\- не бойся, - и следующий шаг сайко делает в пустоту.

её нога не находит опору, и она не успевает отклониться назад, восстановить равновесие, вернуться на крышу. под ней - огромное белое полотно с серыми проблесками грязи и пепла; рядом с ней - ширагин; он улыбается широко и громко, сайко слышит этот звук, напоминающий трель дверного звонка в доме её матери.

\- не бойся, - повторяет ширагин, - закрой глаза.

сайко смотрит на его ресницы, а потом моргает - и пространство вокруг неё искажается, становясь похожим на мятую бумажку, складывается в оригами, меняется, и приземление получается мягким, как прыжок с бордюра в сугроб. сайко лежит в снегу, всё ещё стискивая ладонь ширагина в пальцах, и смотрит в серое небо.

и впервые за много лет чувствует, что жива.

потом, конечно же, ей приходится подняться, отряхнуть грязный снег с тонкой, не спасающей от пробирающего насквозь холода формы, прислушаться к белому шуму мира вокруг, и найти среди ненужных запахов и звуков запахи и звуки своих. машина находится в километре к северу, и сайко доползает до неё только благодаря тому, что ширагин отдаёт ей свою куртку.

по возвращении в штаб он исчезает раньше, чем она успевает сказать хоть слово. от куртки тянет порохом, реплицированным кофе и гвоздикой. ещё немного - озоном и калёным железом.

плеча касается ладонь. это не ладонь ширагина (его касания невесомей) и не ладонь куки (он никогда никого не трогает). обернувшись, сайко застывает, вглядываясь в лицо сасаки хайсе.

\- ты не маман.

он щурится и улыбается краешками губ - и это едкая, саркастичная улыбка, говорящая что-то вроде «да, я не маман». что-то вроде «я выжрал его личность изнутри». сайко слышит, как бьётся его сердце в бронежилете из кожи, мышц из рёбер - размеренно, точно метроном. бам. бам. бам. червь, выжравший личность сасаки хайсе изнутри, смотрит на неё со дна его зрачков, ожидая интересной реакции.

сайко делает длинный вдох. запахи всё те же - кофе, гвоздика, порох, озон, железо. это всё - от куртки, висящей у неё на плечах. сасаки хайсе пахнет медицинской стерильностью - как только что распакованные бинты, белый пластырь с каучуковой смолой и перекись водорода. хайсе улыбается чуть шире, и сарказм на его лице сменяется заинтересованностью.

\- прямо по коридору, - медленно проговаривает он, - на два этажа вниз. третья дверь справа. 

и уходит. сайко поворачивается в сторону коридора, слабо освещённого аварийными красными лампами. она повторяет фразу хайсе, проходит точно, как он сказал: прямо по коридору, потом на два лестничных пролёта вниз - к уровню минус шесть. на третьей двери справа висит длинный сложнозапоминаемый номер.

за дверью ширагин с выражением читает сонеты шекспира почти без акцента. сайко стоит посреди коридора и заставляет себя дышать. в крошечную щель между дверью и косяком видно стоящую за стеклом больничную койку, белые простыни и блеск катетера. капли внутри капельницы стучат так громко, что сайко могла бы услышать их тремя этажами выше, если бы захотела.

ширагин выходит из палаты раньше, чем она успевает взять себя в руки. он останавливается перед сайко, прижимая потрёпанную бумажную книжонку к груди, и кажется в этот момент таким уязвимым, что хочется его спрятать. сайко пытается скрыть заминку вопросом:  
\- это твоя... - но спотыкается, не найдя подходящее слово, и молчит.

\- сестра, - выдыхает ширагин. - я ей читаю... иногда.

и сайко снова слышит этот высокий, тонкий звук, от которого сердце дрожит у неё в груди.

его сестру зовут хару, она - одна из трёх сотен прототипов. сайко прибавляет единицу к известным ей выжившим первым образцам, а потом отнимает половину.

его сестру зовут хару, и она похожа на белоснежку в хрустальном гробу. вокруг больничной койки - толстые стены из оргстекла. сайко не понимает, зачем, пока не приносит ей цветы - несколько чудом выживших роз из оранжереи шестью этажами ниже. яркие розовые бутоны выцветают до белизны всего лишь за сутки. когда ширагин вынимает цветы из вазы, они рассыпаются в прах прямо в его ладонях.

\- что это? - спрашивает сайко.

ширагин улыбается - губы у него изламываются и дрожат.

\- зола.

*  
сайко редко снятся кошмары, но, когда всё-таки снятся, она не может проснуться, как ни пытается - словно что-то запирает её во сне, как в клетке, и не даёт ни выдохнуть, ни вдохнуть.

и тогда - тогда остаётся только раскалённая белая боль, растекающаяся повсюду, как молоко. в CCG сайко давали круглые голубые таблетки, чтобы отголоски этой боли не преследовали её по пробуждении.

у ополчения нет круглых голубых таблеток. у ополчения есть ширагин. ширазу гинши. он вытаскивает сайко из сна, сгребает её в охапку вместе с одеялом и шепчет что-то так успокаивающе мягко, что боль становится тише. сайко прошибает ознобом и дрожью, и ледяные руки ширазу ни капли не помогают согреться, но от его объятий теплее, чем от обогревателя в углу. она утыкается носом ему чуть ниже плеча и считает губами удары сердца: раз, два, три, четыре. запах кофе и гвоздики забивает ноздри. крылья на толстовке под пальцами оказываются настоящими - сайко ощущает текстуру перьев, пришитых к ткани.

в этот момент она готова поверить, что ангелы существуют.

секунду спустя свет мигает несколько раз и гаснет.   
и ужас прошибает насквозь уже не сайко.

она чувствует это так же, как запахи, касания и звуки. если страх - это что-то тяжёлое и плотное, как свинец, то отчаяние - это пуля, нагревшаяся от выстрела и трения об воздух. несколько долгих секунд сайко отчётливо ощущает, как такие пули вгрызаются ей под рёбра. она ловит ширагина за руку, стискивает в ладонях широкое запястье, и пульс бьётся в подушечки её пальцев.

\- системы жизнеобеспечения, - хрипит ширагин, - системы жизнеобеспечения при перебоях иногда вырубаются тоже.

сайко слышит пули в его словах. она поднимается и тянет его за собой в коридор, где свет испускает разве что алая фосфоресцирующая лента, приклеенная к стене. закрыв глаза, - так ей проще ориентироваться в темноте - сайко шагает вперёд по коридору, огибая идущих рядом с лентой людей, сворачивает на лестничную клетку, не отпуская руки ширагина, осторожно спускается на три пролёта вниз. двери в медицинском крыле все открыты нараспашку; стеклянная клетка вокруг хару бликует в свете мигающих лампочек системы жизнеобеспечения.

сайко застывает посреди палаты, потому что ей становится не по себе. кто-то смотрит на неё - и смотрит пристально, взглядом влезая под кожу. кто-то, от кого пахнет так же, как в медицинском крыле. белые простыни, свежераспечатанные бинты, капельницы с глюкозой, спирт.

на дне зрачков у сасаки хайсе сидит чудовище, и в темноте оно отсвечивает красным, как на фото после вспышки.

\- сассан? - голос у ширагина хриплый и загнанный, как после долгого бега.

\- здравствуй, ширазу. я запустил генератор. всё в порядке.

что-то в его голосе не даёт сайко покоя, но ширагин верит - страх и отчаяние отпускают его, дают сделать вдох, разрешают выдохнуть. сайко разжимает пальцы и суёт руки в карманы толстовки. её доброе дело на сегодня закончено; можно вернуться в комнату, свернуться клубком на кровати и сделать сотню предположений на тему того, что скрывает хайсе.

сайко уходит в комнату, сворачивается клубком на кровати и бездумно пялится в потолок. здравые мысли ей в голову не приходят - словно разум вычистили, вымыли с мылом и оставили стерильно белым на всеобщее обозрение. отголоски боли иглами впиваются в виски.

она не замечает, как проваливается в сон, а когда просыпается - всё уже в порядке. словно ничего не случилось. единственное доказательство того, что что-то случилось - страх в глазах ширагина. выцарапанные на глазном дне линии и кресты, которые не смоются никогда и ничем. он сидит на краю её кровати и смотрит в стену до тех пор, пока сайко не касается пальцами его плеча.

ширагин вздрагивает и отшатывается. сайко отдёргивает руку и тут же прижимает её к груди. кончики пальцев саднят, словно их прижгли утюгом.

\- извини, - улыбается ширагин; трещины на сухих губах наливаются кровью, - я...

сайко мотает головой.

\- всё в порядке.

он отводит взгляд и прикрывает глаза, делает длинный вдох и ещё более длинный выдох.

\- иногда мне кажется, что если я коснусь тебя, ты рассыплешься. у хару было так, пока она не выпустила всю силу разом.

сайко вздыхает и хватает его за руку, переплетая пальцы. заглядывает в глаза, грозясь достать до царапин и ломаных линий на дне. воздух в комнате становится таким лёгким, что от одного вдоха кружится голова - поэтому сайко не дышит. произносит одними губами:  
\- я не железка.

ширагин прижимается к её ладони лбом, и сайко слышит, как стучит его сердце. этот звук - мелодия благодарности. отголосок спокойствия и тепла. сайко надеется, что будет слышать его всю жизнь.

*  
первые двенадцать секунд по пробуждении сайко думает, что это отголосок кошмара. звук, с которым голуби перезаряжают дробовики - резкий и неприятный, как удар. потом её настигает осознание. она успевает одеться, раскидать по карманам куртки галеты и успокоить бешеное сердцебиение.

первый выстрел она слышит ещё в комнате. следом за ним волной её настигает сирена; коридоры загораются красным и наполняются грохотом шагов. сайко тонет в этом шуме, заставляет себя дышать, отсчитывая секунды, - две на вдох, две на выдох. от голубей нельзя спрятаться в помещении, если ты, конечно, не умеешь становиться невидимым; сайко сворачивает к лестницам и вслушивается в шум. крики становятся отчётливее и громче, выстрелы - чаще. запах пороха, серебра и крови щекочет ноздри, и сайко морщится, озираясь по сторонам в поисках карты или хотя бы указателя на стене. 

маман учил её, что главное - найти выход. сражаться проще, когда знаешь, куда отступать. сайко поднимается на этаж выше и застывает, стараясь не издавать звуков, не двигаться и не дышать - чтобы её можно было засечь разве что по испускаемому теплу.

затянувшийся ночной кошмар - вот, как это выглядит. мёртвые тела, распростёртые на полу, безликие силуэты в полной экипировке, душный запах крови и пороха. когда один из голубей поворачивается визором к ней, красный свет мигает и гаснет. сайко пятится назад, на лестницу, бесшумно спускается вниз в кромешной темноте, а потом со всех ног бежит - не к выходу, а к ширазу, к месту, где его сердце бьётся громче всего.

она встаёт у него за спиной и ощущает, как запах крови перекрывается запахом грозы и гвоздики. серые перья, пришитые к куртке, почти что светятся.

\- надо уходить отсюда, - говорит она, - это место не протянет и часа. где выход?

тяжёлые шаги слышатся позади, на лестничной площадке, и впереди, в тёмном коридоре. сайко задерживает дыхание и шагает вперёд, на отчётливый шум экипировки голубей. в темноте не видно лиц, прикрытых визорами и масками, так что сайко не знает, кому сворачивает шеи, и просто отключается, позволяя силе вертеть собственным телом. 

попытки пробраться к выходу затягиваются на полчаса. сайко выдыхается - кажется, впервые за все годы, что живёт как чудовище из пробирки. усталость бьётся в рёбра вместе с сердцем и надоедливо стучит в виски. сайко считает тех, кого убила: за каждого мёртвого голубя прибавляет девять к количеству собранных очков. думая, она не вычленяет из шума крики и плач. думая, она не задыхается от душной вони крови и палёной плоти. думая, она не чувствует, как болит обожжёная кожа. запахи, ощущения, звуки, - всё это проходит мимо, как поезд на полном ходу.

главное - не лечь на рельсы, говорит себе сайко.  
главное не лечь на рельсы.

сто пятьдесят три. она вычленяет сердцебиение ширагина из окружающего их шума. сто шестьдесят два. она оскальзывается на крови и едва успевает восстановить равновесие. сто семьдесят один.

из шума исчезает громкий гул включённых генераторов. сразу становится тише, хотя грохот выстрелов и крики всё ещё раздаются в тёмных коридорах.

на ста восьмидесяти сайко вздрагивает, разворачивается и несётся сквозь темноту. прямо по коридору, на шесть лестничных пролётов вниз, - одной ступеньки в лестнице не достаёт, и сайко спотыкается, чудом не сломав себе ногу - в распахнутую дверь, где умирает ширазу хару.

сайко подскакивает к генератору, мигающему тусклой красной лампочкой, хватает пачку таблеток с топливом и запихивает в открывшийся бак. электроника, которой увешана хару, тут же просыпается и принимается мигать и пиликать, низкий, почти незаметный слуху гул электричества снова вторгается в шум. сайко ищет ширагина - убирает лишние звуки: топот шагов, выстрелы, крики.

он совсем близко, в этом же коридоре; вокруг него кромешная темнота и резкий запах озона, перебивающий гвоздику, порох и кофе. в шуме становится меньше выстрелов и куда больше грохота; крики сменяются рычанием и глухими ударами. воздух вокруг ширагина искрит крошечными фиолетовыми молниями, щелчок за щелчком.

сайко прикрывает его спину до тех пор, пока до её ушей не доносится звонкий, до отвращения знакомый щелчок выдернутой из гранаты чеки. сочетание света и звука отрывает человека от его способности, и та выходит из-под контроля. последствия подобных случаев сайко видела всего дважды, но они были чудовищны. если это заденет ширагина, вся эта подземка взлетит на воздух в течение минуты. если это заденет сайко - она просто перестанет видеть, слышать и ощущать.

выбор довольно очевидный - она шагает вперёд, отпихивая ширагина в сторону, и свет ослепляет её, забираясь под веки. время сжимается в точку, а потом растягивается в длинную линию, в конце которой выстрелы и крики затихают, превращаясь в оглушающую тишину.

сайко не слышит низкий гул электричества, не видит серый в трещинах потолок, не ощущает прикосновений - словно висит посреди огромного пустого моря, в котором осталась только белая мгла.

*  
в новом убежище ополчения чуть более высокие потолки и чуть менее хорошая защита от шума. в палате сайко слышен писк приборов из двух соседних палат.

хару улыбается, водя пальцами линии на толстом стекле. сайко не двигается и дышит едва-едва. гинши перелистывает страницы потрёпанной книги, выбирая сонет.

\- не думаю, что ей нравится шекспир, гинши, - смеётся хару.

её смех похож на смех куклы, у которой села батарейка.


End file.
